battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Megumi Eto (Manga)
Backstory Megumi came from a normal family unit that consisted of herself, father, mother, and older sister. Megumi had heard rumors that her sister was promiscuous but she knew that those rumors were lies. Megumi's mother often worried about her daughter so she gave her a cellphone to take wth her on the schooltrip as it would have been the first time that Megumi was away from them. Friends and Enemies Megumi was close friends with Mizuho Inada and Kaori Minami. Of the two, she was most likely closer to Kaori as she was put off by Mizuho's roleplaying fantasies. Megumi was scared of Mitsuko Souma as she heard that Mitsuko had cut a boy so bad that he had to have thirteen stitches. Toshinori Oda thought she was a vulgar girl due to the fact that she was in the day-dreamers group. In The Program After leaving the school, the terrified Megumi hides inside one of the houses and cowers under a table in the kitchen. Megumi thinks of her family as she just wants to go back home and then remembers that she has her mobile phone with her. Yonemi Kamon told the students that the phone lines were down, but Megumi believes that she might be able to get through this way. She dials her home phone number, and when a male voice answers, she assumes it was her father, and begins to cry for help. Yonemi reveals himself as the voice on the phone - the organizers were controlling all the mobile phone signals too and makes perverted remarks to her. Megumi crushes the phone as soon as she realizes who she is talking to with her hand, causing her hand to bleed. Megumi retreats back under the table when she hears the window smash. She gets out her weapon and hopes that whoever has just broken in does not look under the table; she then realizes that is Mitsuko Souma. Mitsuko sees the crushed phone on the floor and searchs under the table to find Megumi. Megumi sees a crying Mitsuko who tells Megumi that she is scared and wants to team up with her. Megumi is relieved, and hugs Mitsuko, telling her how sorry she was for thinking about killing her and begins to think Mitsuko is just like her sister. Megumi promises that they will be friends and protect each other but as they embrace, Mitsuko slits Megumi's nape with her kama sickle, the impact killing Megumi instantly while spraying the entire area with blood. It's later revealed that Mitsuko had been acting the whole time, and had always intended to kill Megumi, Mitsuko intending to win the Program. Sometime later, Megumi's body is later found by Hiroki Sugimura (Manga) who examines Megumi before closing her eyes and bowing respectfully with Hiroki also stating that this was a hard death, strongly implying that Megumi died slowly and painfully. Notes & Trivia * Megumi was the 5th student to be murdered overall, during the actual program, she was the 3rd to be taken out. She was also Mitsuko Souma's first kill. * Both of her friends had fantasies, Mizuho had her roleplaying games and Kaori had pop-singers. If Megumi had any, it is unknown as she died early on. * Megumi was the only daydreamer to have kept her sanity during her time in the program. Category:Battle Royale manga characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female